the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameliorate
"The members of Ameliorate tend to be emotionally detached due to their line of work." Ameliorate is one of the 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. It is known for having a labyrinth of tunnels and buildings that only Ameliorate members know. Description Ameliorate sits near the coast on the tops of rolling hills. It is surrounded by forests and plains with rolling hills. The coast being walking distance from Ameliorate. The climate is usually hot humid summers with mild humid winters. The temperature reaches 26 Celsius in the summers and drops down to 8 Celsius in the winters. Ameliorate is technically all one large building. There is different sections of it attached by large skybridges. Each section usually serves a main purpose. Three of them serve to house the many members of Ameliorate, 1 is to house the initiates, 2 are for shops, services, and eating areas, 1 for entertainment, 1 for the hospital, and 4 for the manufacture and research of medicines. Though the people have gotten so advanced with the research of medicine that the Capitol has installed machines to produce the medicines. The building is a massive maze with many hallways, doors, and levels. Usually Capitol visitors and Initiates are accompanied by an escort that helps them move throughout Ameliorate. Ameliorate is highly valued by the Capitol. The people from the Capitol also value the people of Ameliorate due to their various serums they have invented such as age defying serums, as well as inventing the method to change genetic appearance such as eye colour. The people here have the most amount of loyalty towards the Capitol then any other of the 13 divisions. Ameliorate is ran by a Democracy. Physical Description Most members here look fairly young even in their later years. This is due to the invention of a age defying serum that the members use. They are usually seen as very youthful and having a healthy glow, they are seen as housing some of the most beautiful people. The people here commonly change their eye colours and sometimes skin colour (Though to natural shades) They also get tattoos, the tattoos are always black, never having any colour. The people wear tight pants or cargo capri, tanktops are usually also worn. Females and some males wear a long fabric that crisscrosses over their chest and cascades down to their thighs. Males wear jackets or loose stitched shirts. Guaze are often used as a decorative accessory, being wrapped around ones forearms, lets, or neck. Virtue Ameliorate virtues health and wellness. They believe people should be in their best state of mind and best body. Ameliorate has developed serums to keep their mind and body in top condition. They see people who get sever illnesses as people with bad genetic lines will usually perform surgery on them to alter these genes in order to keep immune systems very high in generations. Names First names are usually unique sounding, well their last names are chosen by family or friends. Last names consist of two words that describe the person. Culture Food and drink - People of Ameliorate often eat healthy but do not prohibit junk foods. Do to the Capitol's love over Ameliorate, Ameliorate is supplied with extra supplies, giving Ameliorate the largest variety for foods and drinks out of all 13 divisions. they enjoy everything from soda to water and seafood to poultry. An average Ameliorate meal consists of BBQ Chicken, pasta, creamed vegetables, soda or water, and a apple crisp for desert. Literature - Most of the elder members know Latin. The people of this division are skilled at writing and reading. Performing Arts - Ameliorate enjoys plays, illusions, various types of dances, various types of music, and comedy. Visual Arts - Different types of sculptures, paintings, and fountains are seen all throughout Ameliorate. The people believe sculpting and painting has a very positive psychological effect. Games - People enjoy chess, soccer, running, and swimming. Humanities - Members begin to be taught by the age of 5 through to 20. They are taught about history and the other divisions, as well as science. In later years they are taught about medicines, the research, and are trained to become either doctors or psychologists, the member getting to choose which they do. Celebrations - New Years (January 15th) is celebrated with fireworks, feasts, music, and dances. the choosing ceremony (A celebration in which graduated members are placed within the positions the council believes is best for them) is celebrated with feasts, dance, music, and plays. The retirement of elder members to The Home is celebrated with givings. Flowers are often worn in peoples hair during this day. Birthdays are celebrated amoung family and consist of small parties. Weddings are not practiced in Ameliorate as it is seen as having a negative psychological effect on both members in coming years. Initiation Initiates undergo a week of emotional stress. They are forced to dissect and examine animals. During this time they are also given an animal which they care for. At the end of the first week initiates have to dissect a human baby (Which has been deemed unfit for Ameliorate) the first week is to weed out those unable to handle the gruesome and emotionally stressing situation that might arise. They are then taught both psychological studies and surgical studies. At the end of 2 months they enter into a 3 day final exam. The first day they perform a surgery on a living person, if they perform a successful surgery they move on. On the 2nd day the initiates are given a patient, they are given 1 hour to give the correct result (EX, schizophrenic or depression). On Day 3 the initiates pets are given a disease without the initiates knowing, the initiates must perform surgery to save their pets, but the disease is 100% fatal and will always result in the pet dying, this is the final test to teach initiates loosing a patient is not always their fault. Those who complete the 3 days finals are welcomed into Ameliorate. Ameliorate has the most mentally demanding initiation out of all 13 divisions. Rules - Households are restricted to two children, one female and one male. - Citizens are expected to report to their given work stations, not doing so is illegal. - Citizens are expected to watch out for one another and give help when needed. - Citizens are expected to perform a skills assessment test at the age of 20, this will help decide where you are placed. - Newborns are removed from birth mothers and judged, if a newborn is seen as unhealthy or unfit they are removed from Ameliorate. - Names of children are to be given by their mothers. - Last names are to be updated every decade. - Woman will have the rule over households. If the household consists of only females then the eldest female will be the ruler. If the household consists of only males, then the male whom scored highest in their skills testing will have the rule. - All citizens will be seen as equals, no race will be more important, no religion more true, no gender more special, no sexuality more right. - Citizens are expected to always be honest, unless the truth will result in a unhealthy mind or body. Known Legacies Year 1: * Courtney Vegafair * Yangtinny Strongrich